Strange World
by tpcb000
Summary: One of Tails' new inventions sends the whole gang spiraling into the human world. They have to figure their way back and manage all the new things this world has to offer them. Love just happens to spark between a few and some only complicates things.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): Ok, I've been wanting to do this for a while now. And I don't care what any hater says! I'm doing it and no one can stop me! This is going to be a very long story. I know there is a lot of describing in the beginning, but I promise it gets better. Anyways…enjoy!_

* * *

><p>In a wooded part of Mystic Ruins a quick blue streak passed through the trees. The streak weaved through the trees and bushes before launching into the sky. The ball in the sky unraveled itself to show the blue hero himself: Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic dove straight toward the ground head first before flipping around and landing on a roof with his feet. Sonic jumped off the roof and grabbed a pole before sliding down to the ground. Sonic dusted himself off before walking into the little workshop.<p>

"What's up, everybody?" Sonic greeted as he walked into the small building which happened to be Tails' Workshop. Standing amongst the room was all of his friends waiting to see what they were all gathered here for.

This has been the first time that the gang was in the same room together for a long time. Sonic, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, and Blaze hadn't seen each other since the festival honoring them for saving the world from Mephiles. That was about two years ago. Of course they've seen and heard about each other, but they haven't hung out as a group in a while. Sonic was busy with his hero work, of course, and Tails was always there by his side. When Knuckles wasn't protecting the Master Emerald he was helping out Sonic and Tails. Rouge and Shadow were working on top missions for G.U.N. Amy and Cream opened a bakery together and was working at that now. Silver and Blaze were reconstructing their world and only came to the present time to meet on official business. Today, however, Tails called them all down for important news.

"C'mon Fox-Boy, tell us why we're here." Rouge said sitting on the counter next to Shadow who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I have this new invention." Tails said from under a giant machine.

"We can see that, Tails." Amy said as Cream giggled. Sonic planted himself on the couch next to Knuckles who was trying to keep himself awake.

"Long night, Knux?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be sleep deprived if it weren't for Bat-Girl over there." Knuckles said glaring at Rouge who waved her fingers over at Knuckles. Knuckles huffed before turning back around. Sonic simply chuckled before shaking his head.

"Tails, we don't exactly have all day." Silver said as politely as possible. Tails screwed a few more loose ends before rolling out from under the contraption. Tails grabbed an old rag as wiped his hands off.

"So, tell us, buddy, what does this machine do?" Sonic asked as Tails walked over to a podium of sorts with a number of buttons and switches on it.

"Well, if my theory is correct I have build a machine that can send us to any world within a split second." Tails said as he pressed a few buttons.

"So…you're saying this can basically send us to Mobius?" Knuckles asked.

"Precisely." Tails said.

"Like forever or are we going to be able to come back to Earth?" Rouge asked crossing her legs.

"Yes, unlike my earlier model, this will be able to send us to Mobius and have us return to Earth without any trouble." Tails said. "Everybody get around the machine." Tails said.

"Whoa there, I don't even know this planet. I'm from the future and even then I was from Earth." Silver said.

"Don't you want to see where you came from?" Blaze asked next to him softly. Silver stared at her before sighing and walking over to the machine with everyone else. Tails pressed a few more buttons before twisting a knob and jogging over to everyone else. The machine was a large circular ring with orbs on the ring. It stood on a large pedestal and took up the length of the wall. The orbs on the machine started to flicker before lighting up and a bluish and purplish light appeared in the center of the ring. Everybody covered their eyes as wind started to blow past them.

"Tails! Have you even tested this out?" Cream yelled over the gushing winds.

"No!" Tails yelled as everybody whipped their heads towards the fox.

"You haven't even tested this out?" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I'm about to!" Tails yelled when suddenly everybody was swept off their feet and pulled into the spinning vortex. Everybody screamed—except Shadow—as they traveled through the colorful vortex.

"Everybody grab hands!" Shadow yelled as everybody grabbed the closest hand to them. Shadow grabbed Amy's hand as Amy looked at his hand in shock. Suddenly there was a flash and everybody was ripped apart. Amy screamed, but Shadow quickly grabbed her and pulled her to him. Amy screamed against Shadow before everything went black.

"Do you think she's dead?" Amy heard a voice ask.

"Billy, you don't ask such things! Are you ok?" Amy heard another voice say. Amy's eyes slowly fluttered open to see a human woman and boy looking down at her. Amy groaned and closed her eyes in pain before sitting up.

"I'm fine." Amy said nodding her head.

"Do you need any help?" The woman asked.

"No, it's ok. I really am fine." Amy said standing up and looking at the woman. Amy looked at her confused. Why was she the same height as Amy? Usually adult humans are taller than Amy.

"You sure?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just going to find my friends." Amy said before thanking the woman and walking away. Amy only walked a few steps before tripping and landing on her stomach. Amy groaned before looking in front of her. Amy's eyes widened as she saw pale human arms in front of her. Amy stumbled around before getting into a sitting position. Amy lifted up her arms to see that her pink fur was gone to be replaced with human skin. Amy screamed as the guy—who she didn't know she tripped over—covered his ears.

"Girl, can you relax?" The guy asked sitting up and looking at Amy. Amy looked up to see a caramel skinned man sitting in front of her. He looked about early twenties and was huge. He had dark brown eyes with hints of purple in them and buzzed off black hair. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was tight against his muscles and dark denim jeans. "Why are you even screaming?" The man asked.

"I'm…I'm…" Amy stuttered still looking at her arms and hands. Amy was a human girl. Amy was about 5'3 a full foot shorter than Knuckles. She had lightly tanned skin and long red hair. Amy had bright green eyes and a dancer-like body. She—like Knuckles—was also in her early twenties. Amy was wearing red tank-top with a white cardigan over it. Amy was wearing dark rinse skinny jeans with red sandals. The man looked at her in confusion.

"I'm Knuckles and you are…?" The man said as Amy whipped her head up to look at him.

"K-Knuckles?" Amy stuttered. Knuckles raised his black eyebrow at Amy.

"Yes…?" Knuckles said in confusion.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." Amy repeated over and over as she got up and paced.

"How do you know who I am?" Knuckles asked standing up before looking at Amy confused. Knuckles looked down at his body before his arms.

"Knuckles…it's me, Amy…w-why are we human?" Amy asked as Knuckles stared at his arms with confusion and shock. "Knuckles!" Amy exclaimed.

"Guys, I have an easy explanation for this." A pale skinned boy said walking up to the both of them. "Tails," The guy said motioning to himself. Tails was not as tall or big as Knuckles. Tails was about a few inches shorter than Knuckles and had a toned body. He had scruffy blond hair and bright blue eyes. Tails was wearing a gold, orange, and white plaid flannel with a few buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. He had a white t-shirt under and was wearing dark straight-leg jeans with white Vans.

"Tails, you've really outdone yourself this time." Knuckles muttered angrily stomping towards Tails. Tails quickly put his hands up defensively and stepped away from the fuming…human.

"Just relax, Knux. We're simply in another dimension." Tails said.

"Yeah, that's simple…" Knuckles muttered crossing his arm.

"Tails, what even happened?" Amy asked now a little bit more calm.

"Well, I'm assuming our travel got interrupted somehow and we were sent here." Tails said motioning to the area around him which was a park.

"That still doesn't explain why we're like this!" Knuckles exclaimed motioning to himself.

"We're in another dimension which means we were changed to fit whatever the people here look like." Tails said motioning down to himself.

"But we stay the same when we go to Mobius." Amy said in confusion.

"Mobius is not a different dimension. It is a different world opposite our Earth." Tails said as Knuckles groaned.

"This is just great. Do you even know how to get us back?" Knuckles asked sitting back down on the ground.

"Well…my machine is supposed to suck us all back after an hour, but it seems to be having a malfunction." Tails said he pulled out a tiny palm-pilot.

"How are we going to get back then?" Amy asked.

"Right now, I'm not sure." Tails said as Amy and Knuckles groaned. "But I think it is important that we try and find our friends." Tails said putting his palm-pilot away.

"That's going to be impossible. We don't even know what they look like!" Knuckles said getting off the ground.

"Well, I'm here." A voice said. Tails, Knuckles, and Amy whipped around to see a tanned boy. He looked about early twenties like the others and had dark brown to black hair that was in messy disarray on top of his head. He was taller then Tails, but shorter than Knuckles, so about 6'0. His body was made of lean muscles and his eyes were light brown with tints of gold. He was wearing a green t-shirt with a silver dog-tag hanging around his neck. He had straight-leg jeans and green and white Nikes.

"And you are…?" Knuckles asked.

"Silver." The man said as all three nodded. "I heard you guys talking. By the way, very subtle." Silver said as Tails rolled his eyes. "Oh and you should know we don't have our powers." Silver said walking over to them.

"Sonic is going to be pissed…" Tails said as they all nodded in agreement. "C'mon let's look around." Tails said as they all started to walk around the park. They were walking for about twenty minutes before finding a panic-stricken man on a bench breathing heavily.

"Five bucks to the person who guesses this one right." Knuckles said. The four of them walked over to the guy who was around the same age as the others. He had a lighter tan compared to Silver, but the same body type and height. His hair was a dirty blond and styled much like Silver's. His eyes were a light green with hints of blue in them. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a blue button-up over it, but unbuttoned. He also had straight-leg jeans with classic Chucks.

"Sonic…?" Amy said as the man whipped his head towards her.

"How do you know who I am?" The man—Sonic—asked in confusion. Amy smiled smugly towards Knuckles who rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Knuckles said reaching for his head before realizing he didn't have dreads anymore. Knuckles sighed and reached into his pocket pulling out a wallet. "Hey, there's a license in here." Knuckles said as Amy and Silver looked at it. It was a New York driver's license with a picture of human Knuckles. "I'm apparently 21, African American, and my name is Trey Wilson." Knuckles said looking at the license.

"Um…hello!" Sonic yelled before everybody whipped around to face him. "Who the hell are you people?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, it's us. Silver, Amy, Knuckles, and Tails." Silver said motioning to each person. Sonic looked at all of them before standing up from the bench.

"We can't be human! Eggman is human! Oh God…we're the same species as Eggman!" Sonic yelled as Silver covered his mouth.

"Not every human being is a crazy man hell-bent on trying to take over the world." Silver said in hush tones so no surrounding ears could hear. Sonic pushed Silver off of him and walked over to Tails.

"Tails…please tell me you can fix this." Sonic said looking at his friend.

"I can fix it, just not quickly." Tails said as Sonic sighed.

"Don't worry, dude. I had the same reaction." Knuckles said crossing his arms.

"You mean, I'm like this because of Fox-Boy." A voice said as everybody whipped around. A woman—again around the same age as everybody else—was standing in front of them with her hands on her hips. She had tanned skin like Silver and was slightly taller than Amy. She had a small waist, but a big bust and curvy hips. She had cropped black hair that curled around her neck. She had brown eyes with tints of blue in them and her hair ended at her shoulders. She was wearing dark skinny jeans and a buttoned up sweater that was striped blue and white. She was wearing brown boots and was currently glaring at Tails.

"Rouge." Silver said as Amy nodded.

"Damn…" Knuckles said quietly, but Amy heard him. Amy looked back at him to see him staring at Rouge making her smile. Rouge marched over and put her face close to Tails.

"Tails, if I don't have my wings back by tomorrow I will personally kill you." Rouge said as Tails gulped.

"Let's relax, guys." Silver said stepping between the two. "I know this isn't the best situation, but we're not going to get anywhere if we killed Tails. He's our only way to get home." Silver said as Rouge huffed and crossed her arms.

"Tails!" A voice said before Tails was attacked by a girl. The girl looked slightly younger than everybody and was much shorter than Amy—about 4'11. She had pale skin and long blonde hair with bangs across her forehead. She was skinny and had hazel eyes. She was wearing a pale orange dress that ended at her knees with a brown leather jacket. She was also wearing brown ankle boots and had a large brown bag.

"C-Cream?" Tails stuttered holding the smaller woman in his arms.

"Ok guys, we seriously need to be more low-key about this." Silver said as Knuckles nodded in agreement.

"You guys really do." A voice said as a woman walked up to them. She had darker skin than Silver and Rouge and long black hair with bangs swept to the side. She was the same height as Amy, but had a little bit more muscle compared to Amy. Her eyes were a deep brown with flecks of gold in them. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a red hoodie zipped over it. She had boot-cut jeans with red Vans.

"Blaze," Silver breathed out. Blaze smiled softly towards him as she walked over to the group.

"Um, can we get back to the license thing?" Knuckles asked.

"We haven't found Shadow." Amy said worriedly.

"I'm here." A voice said as they looked to see a man walking towards them. He was the same height as Silver and Sonic, but was a bit more muscular than them. His skin was the same as Sonic's also, but he had black hair that was also styled the same way, but he had a red tint to it. His eyes were a warm amber color with tiny specks of red in them. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and black long-sleeved shirt over it. The sleeves were pushed up to his elbows and he had dark denim jeans with black Vans. He had a rope necklace around his neck with his symbol (the one from his game) hanging from it made out of iron.

"We have everybody, right?" Sonic asked as Shadow walked silently over to the group and standing next to Amy. Amy looked up at him before Shadow looked at her. Amy looked away and blushed as Shadow turned his head the other direction.

"Yeah, everybody is here." Blaze said as Sonic nodded before reaching into his pocket. Sonic pulled out a wallet and opened it quickly.

"Caucasian, 20, Eli Thomas." Sonic said as he nodded. "It also gives me address." Sonic said turning his wallet to show the others.

"I have the same address!" Knuckles said putting his wallet next to Sonic's.

"So do I." Silver said as everybody looked at him to see that he pulled out his wallet. "I'm Hispanic, 20, Aiden Gonzalez." Silver said before flipping his wallet close and putting it in his back pocket. Shadow pulled out his wallet and looked at the license.

"Same address, Caucasian, 22, Gavin Jacobi." Shadow said as everybody nodded. Tails reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet.

"Caucasian, 19, same address, and same name." Tails said before putting his wallet back.

"That is so unfair. How come he gets to keep his name?" Knuckles said as Tails crossed his arms.

"Because names like Knuckles and Sonic are not exactly human names. Miles Prower is normal enough." Tails said as Knuckles pouted. Cream was digging through her bag and started pulling out a bunch of wallets. The girls started exchanging wallets to find their own.

"Same address—it's clear that we all live in the same place. 21, Hispanic, and my name is Mia Ortiz." Rouge said before closing her clutch wallet and holding it.

"Um, I'm 18, Caucasian, and my name is Emma Aiello." Cream said before closing her wallet and putting it back in her bag.

"20, Caucasian, and my name is the same." Amy said as Knuckles pouted again. Amy rolled her eyes before sticking her wallet in Cream's bag.

"20, Native American, and my name is Olivia Moore." Blaze said as Tails looked at his license.

"We better find our home." Tails said as everybody nodded and walked out of the park. The gang hailed a cab and piled into the van before telling the driver the address on their licenses. The driver drove out to the upper east side of the New York City as everybody's mouths dropped. The cab driver stopped in front of a fancy looking building as everybody looked up at it. Sonic paid the driver as everybody stood stunned on the sidewalk.

"Man…either all of us or one of us are loaded." Knuckles said before walking with the group towards the door. The doorman opened the door as they entered the lobby.

"Um, guys…what apartment would we be in?" Tails asked as they all looked at their licenses.

"We could ask the landlord." Knuckles said.

"That's stupid. Why would the owner ask where his own apartment is?" Rouge quipped as Knuckles glared at her.

"You have any better ideas, Bat-Girl?" Knuckles asked as Rouge smirked.

"I'm no longer a bat so you can't call me that." Rouge said tapping his nose before walking away. Knuckles huffed before turning around and crossing his arms.

"Eli!" Someone yelled as everybody looked at Sonic.

"Oh right that's me!" Sonic exclaimed as he turned around to see a portly fellow walking his way. The man was rather short and dressed very well—a clear sign of his wealth.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you and your friends in such a long time." The man said as Sonic glanced down to see he had a nametag which read, 'Manager: William Howard.'

"I've been good, Will. How have you been?" Sonic said patting the man on the arm.

"Been better. This economy is hitting hard on some folks here." Will said looking down sadly as the gang looked at each other confused.

"Such a shame. Let's head to our room, shall we?" Knuckles said as Will nodded. Everybody looked at Knuckles surprised as he nodded smugly.

"That's right, I'm smart." Knuckles whispered.

"How are you and the Missus, Trey?" Will asked as Knuckles whipped around.

"What?" Knuckles asked in confusion as everybody entered the elevator.

"How are you and Mia?" William asked again.

"Who?" Knuckles asked before Rouge elbowed him in the side before hooking her arm through his.

"We're great." Rouge said smiling towards Will. Knuckles looked at her confused before back at Will.

"Good, I hope you two make it through the long run like Mrs. Howard and I." Will said before looking at Sonic in confusion. "Aren't you going to get your key?" Will asked as Sonic's eyes widened.

"So—I mean, Eli forgot his key." Amy said as Will shook his head with laughter.

"Always so forgetful, Eli." William said before fishing his key out of his pocket and putting it in the keyhole above all the buttons. Will turned the key and the elevator started moving upward.

"We're married?" Knuckles whispered to Rouge.

"No, Trey and Mia are." Rouge muttered. Knuckles looked at her confused before leaning back down.

"Isn't that us?" Knuckles asked as Rouge rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead.

"Yes Knuckles, we're married." Rouge said as Knuckles hit his head against the elevator wall. William was too busy talking to Sonic to notice. Finally after what seemed like forever the elevator stopped. The door opened to a giant living room as everybody tried to keep their mouths from dropping.

"I'll leave you guys to settle back. Call me if you need anything." William said as everybody nodded silently and walked out of the elevator. The elevator doors closed as everybody stared at the giant penthouse.

"Oh…my…God…" Cream muttered in shock.

"Well, either one of us or all of us are filthy rich." Silver said as he walked into the living room. The living room was made up of wooden floors with a cream-yellow color on the walls. There was a giant, brown L-shape couch in the middle of the living room with plenty of cushions on it. There was a brown and beige rug in front of the couch with a black coffee table on top of the rug. There were windows along the side of the wall with a glass door leading to the outside in the middle of all the windows. There was a loveseat secluded from the couch with a lamp by it. There was a giant entertainment system along the wall opposite of the couch. There were various cubbies holding books, CDs, DVDs, and games. There was a 50 inch TV in the middle of the entertainment system with a Wii and PS3 underneath it.

"This will keep me entertained while I live in this hell-hole." Knuckles said looking at the TV as Rouge walked by and smacked his head. Everybody walked through the glass door to see a giant pool.

"This is huge!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yeah, make sure you don't fall in." Silver said walking by. Sonic looked down at the pool before scooting far away from it. Everybody went back into the penthouse and walked through the living room into the kitchen. The kitchen had granite floors and counter tops with wood paneling on the cupboards. The fridge, sink, dishwasher, etc were all stainless steel and there were three windows along the sink. There was a small grill built into the counter on the island with a steam vent over it.

"This is going to be fun." Amy commented—mostly to herself. Something caught her eye and she looked to see a phone on one of the counters. "Hey, here's a phone." Amy said holding up an iPhone 4.

"Can't be mine. I already have it." Cream said pulling it out of her bag.

"You didn't bother telling us you had one." Rouge said as Cream blushed.

"Um…I didn't really think about it…sorry." Cream said before slipping it back in her bag.

"This phone is Shadow's." Amy said as everybody looked at her confused.

"How do you know?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, um, it kind of has a picture of you—or human you, snuggling with some girl." Amy said embarrassingly as she flipped it around. It was indeed true. There was a picture of Shadow—Gavin—snuggling with some girl, but you couldn't see her face.

"All right." Shadow said impassively as he took the phone out of her hands. Amy was confused why she felt sad that Shadow had a picture of another girl on his phone. It wasn't like she actually liked Shadow…

"Let's move on, shall we?" Rouge said clapping her hands. Everybody walked out of the kitchen and towards where all the bedrooms were.

"Jesus, there's a bedroom for each of us." Sonic said when he came back from the other side of the penthouse.

"Really? There's only four right here." Blaze said looking down the hallway.

"Yeah, well there's five over there plus some bathrooms." Sonic said as everybody's eyes widened.

"We seriously have to be loaded." Tails said. Everybody started checking the rooms down the hallway they were in.

"Seems like every two bedrooms are designed the same." Amy said walking out of a room. The room she walked out of was brown and white with wood panels sticking out against one wall. The bed was suspended on top of a tall wooden platform with two lit up steps leading up to it. There was a white sheet along the other side of the wall and a white rug on the floor in front of the bed. There was a 27 inch TV mounted on the wall opposite of the bed. The room across from it was designed nearly the same. Both had built in bathrooms.

The other bedrooms in the hall were designed differently, but had the same color scheme. Amy walked into one of the rooms to check it out. It had beige wooden floors and cream colored walls. The bed was resting on a wooden platform and the rest of the furniture in the room was wooden also. Including the bedside table, dressers, and shelves. There was a brown rub on the floor and picture frames hanging in two rows of three off to the side of the bed. There were only pictures of flowers and not of people. There was a 27 inch TV standing on top of the dresser opposite of the bed.

"These rooms are nice." Amy said before walking out to her other friends. "Let's go check out the other rooms." Amy said as everybody began walking to the opposite side of the penthouse. They looked down the hall to see the four bedroom on the side and fifth at the end of the hall.

"Let's save the very last one to look at together." Cream said as everybody nodded in agreement. Amy walked into one room to see it was decorated very ornately. The walls were striped with the colors of beige, yellow, gold, and an olive green. The cream carpet was very clean and soft and there was a small chandelier on the ceiling. The bed was on a black frame with a canopy over it, but it was currently pushed to the sides. There was a TV to the side of the bed on top of a smooth brown table. There were two nice, cushion chairs beside the table and a full length mirror on the other side of the wall.

"I like this room." Rouge said from behind Amy. Amy turned around to see she was in the room across from her which was decorated the same.

"I have to say, we slacked off on decorating." Cream said standing in the room next to Amy. The room Cream was in had wooden floors with dark, wooden furniture and cream walls. The room had hints of blue and had window screens along the wall. There was a cream rug on the ground in front of the bed and a TV mounted on the opposite wall. The room was the most simple of all the rooms. "Why did we decorate every two rooms the same?" Cream asked walking out of the hall. Everybody shrugged their shoulders as they walked to the very last room.

"This room must be something special." Tails said before opening the door. Everybody's eyes widened as the looked at the room. The walls were a light olive green and wooden floors. However, there was a large gold rug that took up most of the room. There was a king side bed in the room with an intricately designed backboard. There was an L-shape desk along the wall. The room was rather small, but the most amazing thing about the room was the view. The whole left side of the wall was a giant window that looked out to Central Park and you were able to see the lake from it. There was also a giant skylight above the bed was a giant skylight that folded that reached towards the middle with beams.

"Wow," Amy said as she walked into the room.

"This has quite a view." Tails said.

"I don't really want this room." Rouge said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I liked the gold room." Rouge said before walking out of the room.

"That's too much light for me." Knuckles said bowing out of the room.

"I liked that other room I saw." Blaze said before walking out.

"I liked the blue room." Cream said before walking over to that room.

"Does it remind you of a pool? It reminds me of a pool." Sonic said a little panicky before Silver dragged him away from the room.

"I don't really care that much about which room I stay in." Tails said with a shrug of his shoulders leaving Shadow and Amy.

"Do you want the room?" Amy asked as Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "I know how much you like nature. I mean, you can see the park right across from the street." Amy said walking over to the window. "Plus, maybe when the city is not too bright you might be able to see some stars." Amy said as she continued to look out the window.

"Do you want the room?" Shadow asked. Amy whipped around to see he was a lot closer than she expected. Amy blushed before walking around him.

"I like the room, but I know you do too." Amy said.

"I don't mind…" Shadow said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Shadow," Amy said looking at him. "Have the room. I don't mind." Amy said as Shadow looked over at her.

"Rose, you can have the room." Shadow said as he started to walk out of the room. Amy reached out and grabbed his hand sending an electrical current up her arm. Amy's eyes widened as she looked up at Shadow to see he was looking at their hands in confusion.

"Have the room, Shadow. I don't want it." Amy said letting go of his hand. Shadow nodded and walked out of his room towards the last available room which was the room with the gold.

"Hey! There are clothes in here!" Amy heard Rouge exclaim as she shook her head with laughter. Amy collapsed on the bed before slowly drifting off the sleep.

_[(A/N): Ok this is when the interesting stuff starts to happen]_

"Amy! Wake up! We need breakfast!" Amy woke up to hear Knuckles yelling out her door. Amy groaned and sat up to see she fell asleep in her outfit from yesterday and that she was still a human. Great…it wasn't just a stupid dream. Amy sighed before getting up and walking out of her room to see Knuckles smiling brightly.

"You're such a pain." Amy said shaking her head and walking around him. Knuckles just followed her to the kitchen to see mostly everybody there. Shadow wasn't there. Amy looked through the fridge and cupboards and decided she enough stuff to make pancakes.

"Ay, Miles can you come here and figure out the TV?" Knuckles asked from the living room.

"Sure Trey." Tails said as Amy looked at them confused.

"What's going on?" Amy asked stirring the pancake batter.

"Well, we expect to be here a while and apparently people know us, so we thought we might as well get use to our human names." Rouge said as she sat at the counter.

"Oh…all right…" Amy said before starting a pot of coffee and tea.

"Who drinks tea?" Rouge asked scrunching up her nose.

"Shadow." Amy said simply. "He'd always come into the bakery and order some tea." Amy said as she started to make the pancakes. Rouge shrugged her shoulders as she turned around in her chair to face the TV. Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Blaze grabbed a cup of coffee as Cream opted for orange juice like Amy. Shadow walked into the kitchen rubbing his eye when Amy turned around.

"Oh gosh…" Amy murmured to herself before turning back around. Shadow just had to walk in shirtless with his six-pack for everybody to see. Shadow walked over next to Amy as she tried to focus on the pancakes.

"Morning Rose." Shadow said as he grabbed a mug out of the cupboard beside Amy.

"Morning Gavin." Amy said as Shadow nodded. "Um, I made you some tea." Amy said pointing to the pot up tea she had made.

"Thanks." Shadow said a little bit surprised. Amy smiled at him before returning to making breakfast.

"Ew gross. Put on a shirt." Amy heard Rouge say when Shadow walked into the living room. Amy laughed a bit to herself as she finished making breakfast.

"Breakfast's ready." Amy called out as Knuckles practically sprinted to the kitchen. Everybody grabbed their food before moving to the table to eat.

"So, what do we exactly do while we're here?" Silver asked.

"I don't know…live life." Sonic said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I'm going to be trying to figure out a way to get us back." Tails said between bites of pancake.

"Yes, make that quick." Knuckles said with a mouth full of food.

"Please, the longer I'm here the longer I'm married to him." Rouge said as Knuckles glared at her. "I do like the ring though." Rouge said looking the ring on her finger. The ring had a silver band with a sapphire stone in the middle and two diamonds by its side. "I must say, good job, Trey." Rouge said as Knuckles smiled proudly.

"Amy, we should go shopping." Cream said whipping around to face Amy simultaneously hitting Tails with her hair. "Sorry Miles." Cream said looking at him apologetically.

"No problem, Emma." Tails said with a wink as Cream blushed and giggled. Sonic snickered quietly as he ate his food.

"You guys want to come?" Amy asked looking at Rouge and Blaze.

"I actually want to check out the Met." Blaze said.

"I'll go with you." Silver said as Blaze smiled at him gratefully.

"Shad—I mean…_Gavin _and I are going to check out the rest of the park." Sonic said as Shadow nodded.

"Trey, you want to go see a movie? There's this movie out that looks pretty funny." Rouge asked as Knuckles shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I got nothing else better to do." Knuckles said.

"Ok, so it's set. Amy and Emma are going shopping, Trey and Mia are going to see a movie, Eli and Gavin are going to check out the rest of the park, Miles is going to work on a way to get us all back, and Olivia and I are going to the Met." Silver said as everybody nodded. "Man, it was hard to remember everybody's name." Silver grumbled making everybody laugh. Everybody went their separate ways after changing and heading out into New York. Amy and Cream were walking around a boutique when Amy leaned over to Cream.

"What was with the thing at breakfast?" Amy asked.

"What?" Cream asked in confusion.

"Oh c'mon, everybody saw that whole Tails—Miles," Amy corrected as Cream laughed. "Thing with the wink and the giggling." Amy said.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Cream said innocently.

"Ok, _Emma_, whatever you say." Amy said as she looked at a top. Sonic and Shadow were walking through the park and enjoying the nice autumn day.

"How are things with Amy, Gavin?" Sonic asked as Shadow sighed. Yes, it was true. Shadow had fallen for the bubble-gum pink hedgehog now turned crimson-locked human. It had all started after the festival the city of Soleanna threw in their honor for defeating Mephiles. Everybody had gone their separate ways and Amy was abandoned with no ride home…

_**Flashback**_

"_Crap." Amy said as she walked through the confetti-filled streets. Amy frowned when she closed her dead phone. Amy slipped it into her pocket as she wrapped her arms around herself. Amy walked back to the water and watched the streetlights shimmer against the small tides. Amy's eyes narrowed when she spotted the silhouette of a hedgehog in the water. Amy whipped her head to see Shadow sitting on the roof looking up at the sky._

"_Shadow?" Amy called out. The dark hedgehog turned his head at the mention of his name. Amy waved at him as Shadow nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Can you help me?" Amy asked. Shadow flipped off the roof and in front of Amy startling her. "Um, sorry, but do you know if you can—I mean you don't have to, but I kind of need help getting a ride home?" Amy asked nervously. _

"_What about the others?" Shadow asked in his usual monotone. _

"_They left. You don't have to help me; I know we're not the greatest of friends…" Amy said fidgeting with the end of her dress nervously. Shadow turned his back towards her and kneeled on the ground. _

"_Get on." Shadow said. Amy bit her lip before hesitantly getting on his back. Amy wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he lifted her up. Shadow grabbed her legs before taking a slow breath. _

"_Wait!" Amy exclaimed as Shadow stalled. "Um, can I just go over to that bridge one more time?" Amy asked pointing to a bridge just over the water. Shadow shrugged his shoulders and walked over there with Amy still on his back. Amy leaned her head on his shoulder as Shadow walked up the bridge. He stopped, but didn't put her down. "I would only want to live here for the canals." Amy said softly. _

"_It's peaceful." Shadow commented. Amy sighed peacefully as she watched the water wade down the canal. Shadow took this time to look at Amy. He hadn't actually notice how beautiful she was before. Her eyes were particularly beautiful; a stunning, vivid green. _

"_Ok, we can go now." Amy said looking back at Shadow. She froze when she realized how close their faces were. They stared at each other for quite sometime before Amy cleared her throat. Shadow blinked before taking off at super speed. Shadow ran for about five minutes cutting a two hour train ride down by a lot. Shadow skidded to a stop in front of Amy's house as Amy removed her face from Shadow's neck. She had buried it there to keep the wind from hurting her eyes. Shadow let Amy's legs drop as she slowly took her arms off of him. _

"_Thanks, Shadow. I really appreciate it." Amy said as she stood in front of her door. _

"_Tell the Faker to take better care of his girlfriend." Shadow muttered as Amy looked at him confused. _

"_Shadow, Sonic and I aren't dating." Amy said as Shadow raised his eyebrow. "I know I pursue him and all that, but lately I've been thinking about giving up all that. He's obviously not interested." Amy said with a shrug of her shoulders. It was true, Amy had been thinking about stopping her constant pursuits. It was growing old and she was finding herself not that attracted to Sonic anymore. She took this mission as one last time to chase Sonic. Shadow remained silent as Amy pulled her keys out. _

"_Goodnight…Amy." Shadow said. _

"_G'night Shadow." Amy said with a small smile. Shadow started to walk down the path when Amy grabbed his hand. Amy leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before running inside. Shadow blushed before shaking his head and speeding away. _

_**End of Flashback**_

"Nothing new. Same as it has been. She's still beautiful even as a human." Shadow said shoving his hands into his pockets. Sonic scratched his head before stepping in front of Shadow and efficiently stopping him from walking.

"Listen here, Gavin. We're in a strange world, but it could be very much romantic. I think this is your perfect chance to ask Amy out." Sonic said as Shadow scoffed and pushed Sonic out of his way. Sonic quickly walked in front of him and started walking backwards. "C'mon! You guys are away from everything else. There's no work here or any obligations. We're basically on vacation. A weird vacation, but a vacation nonetheless." Sonic said as Shadow rolled his eyes. Shadow noticed a girl jogging with her head down heading towards Sonic out of the corner of his eye.

"Eli—"Shadow tried to say, but Sonic interrupted him.

"No Gavin, I'm not taking no for answer. You are going to go back and ask Amy out on a romantic date and you two are going to fall in love." Sonic said as the girl neared.

"Eli—"Shadow tried again, but Sonic interrupted again.

"Gavin, stop being so hard on yourself. I've seen the way Amy looks at you and she clearly likes you too." Sonic said.

"Ok, but Eli—"Shadow was interrupted yet again.

"No buts, Gavin. You two are good for each other." Sonic said as the girl became really close.

"Sonic!" Shadow exclaimed.

"What?" Sonic yelled. Suddenly Sonic and the girl collided before falling to the ground. Sonic rubbed his head as the girl got off him.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I should have really been looking where I was going." The woman said pulling her earphones off her ears. Sonic looked up to see the woman and his eyes widened. The woman was absolutely stunning. She was short standing about 5'1, but she had long legs despite her short stature. She was slim, but not too skinny; just the right amount of curves. She had long, flowing dark brown hair that was currently pulled up into a ponytail with bangs across her forehead. Her eyes were a stunning light blue and her pale skin and dark hair made them even brighter. Sonic gaped at her as Shadow pulled him to his feet.

"No, no, it's my fault. My friend was trying to warn me." Sonic said laughing nervously.

"Are you sure you're ok?" The woman asked placing a hand on his arm sending sparks up and down his body. She quickly retracted her hand and Sonic wondered if she felt it too.

"Y-yeah, yeah I'm fine. Are you ok? I'm So…sorry that I haven't introduced myself. I'm Eli." Sonic said as Shadow slapped his forehead. The woman smiled a beautiful smile and shook Sonic's hand.

"I'm Riley. Riley Vulpine." The woman—Riley—said as Sonic felt the spark again. Sonic laughed nervously as they let go of each other's hand.

"Riley, as an apology of sorts, I would like to take you out to dinner. If that's all right with you?" Sonic asked as Riley smiled.

"Sure, um, here," Riley said grabbing her phone out of her pocket. "You put your number in and I'll put my number in yours." Riley said as Sonic handed her his phone. Sonic luckily remembered the number before hand and quickly entered into Riley's phone. Riley handed Sonic his phone back as Sonic gave hers back. "Call me later." Riley said before jogging away. Sonic smiled and waved goodbye before turning to see Shadow looking at him.

"What?" Sonic said innocently as Shadow shook his head and walked away. "What?" Sonic exclaimed following his human friend. Everybody soon made it back home for dinner and also to see Tails drawing out plans for another machine.

"Tails—I mean, Miles, how are you exactly going to get all these parts?" Blaze asked looking at Tails' schematics.

"I'm not sure right now, but I'm hoping to go out tomorrow and find a place." Tails said putting his pencil on his ear. Blaze simply nodded before walking into the kitchen where Amy was cooking.

"You sure you don't need any help, Amy?" Blaze asked as Amy shook her head.

"Nah, I'm fine. It's just some spaghetti and meatballs. I don't even have stuff to make a salad." Amy said shaking her head. "Which reminds me I have to go to the market tomorrow." Amy said sticking a sticky note on the fridge. Blaze laughed a bit before sitting on a stool by the island. "How was the Met?" Amy asked stirring the sauce.

"Really beautiful. I want to go again before we leave." Blaze said leaning her forearms on the counter.

"Did Aiden have fun?" Amy asked as Blaze blushed. Amy quickly caught that and leaned over the counter across Blaze. "Did something happen?" Amy whispered.

"No…I mean yes…but nothing big…" Blaze whispered as Amy looked at her expectantly. "He held me hand." Blaze whispered. Amy smiled brightly, but didn't make any noise since everybody was in the living room.

"You still like him right?" Amy asked.

"Yeah…I think he may ask me out tomorrow." Blaze said as Amy smiled at her.

"That's great!" Amy whispered excitedly. Blaze laughed lightly as Amy turned back to finish dinner. Amy soon finished and called everybody in to eat. Knuckles piled his plate of course, but shockingly Tails' plate wasn't much smaller. Everybody looked at him confused.

"What? I haven't eaten all day." Tails muttered sitting down. "Anyways, did anything interesting happen?" Tails asked.

"I got a date." Sonic said as everybody looked at him. "Why is everybody looking at me like that today?" Sonic asked.

"You got a date…?" Silver asked slowly.

"Yeah…" Sonic said like it wasn't that big a deal.

"With a human girl…?" Silver again asked slowly.

"What's your point?" Sonic asked with a mouthful of pasta.

"First, don't talk with your mouth full. Second, do you really think dating a girl here is the best idea?" Rouge asked.

"I don't see a problem with it." Sonic said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What if it gets serious?" Cream asked.

"I don't do 'serious'. It's just a date. Nothing more." Sonic said as everybody dropped the subject and talked about other things. Once dinner was over, Amy gathered all the dishes and started to pile them in the sink. Amy started to wash all the plates when she saw a dish besides her being picked up. Amy looked up to see Shadow next to her washing the dish he just picked up.

"What are you ding here, Gavin?" Amy asked as Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"Just helping you, Amy." Shadow said as Amy smiled at his tiny joke. "Did you have fun shopping?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I only picked up a few things though. I don't think they'll fit me when we get back." Amy said as Shadow nodded. "Did you have fun at the park?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Shadow said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Sonic was blabbering about his date the whole time. She is pretty, but like you guys said, it wouldn't work if it became serious." Shadow said as Amy nodded.

"So…did you meet any girls…?" Amy asked making sure not to make eye contact with Shadow.

"Not really. I already like another girl." Shadow said as Amy stalled for a second before continuing on.

"Oh?" Amy said trying to sound as impassive as possible. It wasn't coming off that great.

"Yeah, she's really great." Shadow said as he began to smile.

"What's she like?" Amy asked.

"Beautiful, caring, a lot smarter than people think she is. She's so optimistic and always manages to make me smile. You know that's practically impossible." Shadow said as Amy nodded.

"Did you meet her here or back home?" Amy asked without trying too invasive.

"Both." Shadow said as Amy stopped and looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Amy asked in confusion. Shadow put the dish he was washing down and looked at Amy.

"This girl…she's really special and I want to ask her on a date." Shadow said as Amy looked down sadly.

"Oh…" Amy said thinking it was Rouge.

"Amy," Shadow said as he put his hand over hers. "Will you go out with me tomorrow?" Shadow asked as Amy looked at him in shock.

"R-Really?" Amy stuttered.

"Yeah, really." Shadow said as Amy smiled brightly and jumped into his arms.

"I would love to." Amy said as Shadow smiled and hugged her back.

"Told you!" Sonic yelled from the living room. Shadow rolled his eyes as Amy looked towards the living room in confusion. The next day Shadow was sitting in Sonic's room already dressed for his date, but trying to help Sonic with his.

"Should I wear dress shoes? Do you think that sneakers would be too casual?" Sonic asked holding up two pair of shoes.

"Are you sure you're the guy?" Shadow asked as Sonic glared at him. "You guys are going out somewhere fancy…so I would wear the dress shoes." Shadow said as Sonic slipped on the black shoes. Sonic was wearing a dark gray button-up with the top buttons undone. He was also wearing black slacks and had a black wristband on his wrist.

"Ok…how do I look?" Sonic asked standing in front of Shadow.

"Good." Shadow said simply.

"You know, maybe when we get back I'll start wearing clothes. They're not that bad." Sonic said rolling up his sleeves. Shadow shook his head as he got up to check his outfit. Shadow was wearing a red button-up with a black blazer over it. The top buttons of the shirt were undone and he had a tie hanging loosely around it. Shadow was wearing his nicest jeans and a pair of classic Chucks. Back in Amy's room, Amy was sitting with the other girls in the bathroom.

"So…we're supposed to shave the hair off our legs?" Cream asked in confusion.

"Apparently." Rouge said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's so weird…" Cream said looking at the razor.

"The humans don't pull off hair very well." Blaze said pushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"Ok, ok, just give me the shaving cream." Amy said as Rouge handed her the shaving cream. Amy applied it to her legs before taking the razor off the counter. Amy took a deep breath as she gripped the razor in her hand. Amy slowly started to shave her legs, being sure to be extra careful to not cut her legs. Amy eventually got through all of it making the girls cheer. Amy eventually finished getting ready. Amy wore a white one-shouldered dress that ended a little above her knees. The dress had a red sash around the waist and red roses on the end of the skirt. Amy curled her hair and pulled it into a low ponytail and onto the side of her shoulder where there was no strap. Amy wore strappy red heels and red studs in her ears. Shadow knocked on her door as she quickly made her way to the door.

"Wow, you look amazing." Shadow said when Amy opened the door. Amy blushed a bit before Shadow offered his arm. Amy looped her arm through his as they walked out of the penthouse.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Rouge yelled before they left. Amy laughed as Shadow rolled his eyes and closed the door. Sonic took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell.

"_Hello?" _Riley's voice said through the intercom.

"Um, hey, it's Eli." Sonic said into the intercom.

"_Hey! I'll be down in a few!" _Riley said as Sonic nodded. The door eventually opened and Riley stepped out. Sonic's mouth dropped as he took in Riley. Riley was wearing a metallic, silver dress that ended above her knees. It was strapless besides a strap that started under the bust on one side and ended around her shoulder on the other. The strap was jeweled and thin and the dress fit lovely around her body. Riley's hair was pulled back in a stylish bun with curls framing the sides of her face. She was wearing black pumps and black studded earrings.

"You…You look…" Sonic said looking at her.

"Speechless. That was exactly the reaction I was hoping for." Riley said as Sonic smiled at her. "Did you stalk me?" Riley asked as Sonic looked at her confused. "We're matching." She said with a smile as Sonic laughed.

"I blame my roommate. He told me I looked good." Sonic said putting his hands up innocently. Riley laughed and looped her arm through his.

"Well, I have to agree. You do look good." Riley said smiling up at Sonic. Sonic smiled at her before hailing a cab.

"So, where are we going?" Riley asked as Sonic opened the door for her. Sonic just smiled and pretended to lock his mouth with a key. "No fair." Riley pouted as Sonic chuckled. Shadow and Amy walked into a candlelit bistro as the hostess smiled at them.

"How may I help you two?" She asked friendly.

"I have reservation for two under the name Gavin Jacobi." Shadow said as Amy giggled a bit. The hostess checked her book before grabbing two menus.

"Right this way." The hostess said leading them to a table against the wall. Shadow pulled out Amy's chair as she smiled gratefully at him. Shadow sat down after as the hostess gave them their menus.

"This place is so beautiful." Amy said looking around the restaurant. Shadow had been staring at Amy for the whole time and simply murmured his agreement. Amy looked back at Shadow to see he was staring at her. Amy looked at her menu and blushed as Shadow smiled and decided to look at his.

"Oh wow…" Riley said as they walked into a Teppanyaki restaurant. Chefs all around were performing and cooking for those seated in front of their grill.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The host asked.

"I have a reservation for Eli Thomas." Sonic said as the host nodded and grabbed two menus. The host sat them at a table with some people already there. Sonic and Riley smiled politely as they sat down were handed their menus.

"I've never been to a place like this." Sonic confessed as Riley laughed.

"Then why did you pick it?" She asked.

"Another roommate told me to go here. I'm kind of new to the area." Sonic said.

"Really? Where did you come from?" Riley asked after they placed their drink orders.

"Oh…um…a place very far away. Not that many people know about it." Sonic said.

"Oh, what state though?" Riley asked as Sonic scratched the side of his face.

"…Montana." Sonic said.

"Oh, that's cool. I used to live in Boston, but I moved to New York." Riley said.

"Why did you move here?" Sonic asked after they told the waiter what they wanted to eat.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was seventeen. I moved here to make a fresh start." Riley said after a while.

"I'm sorry." Sonic said reaching out and holding her hand.

"It's ok. I had three years to cope. It's just hard sometimes." Riley said shrugging her shoulders. Sonic squeezed her hand reassuringly making Riley smile at him softly. Amy and Shadow were walking out of the bistro as Amy held onto Shadow's arm.

"Would you like to take a walk in the park?" Shadow asked. Amy nodded as they walked into the park. Amy shivered as Shadow detached her from his arm. Amy looked at him confused as Shadow took off his jacket. "Here," Shadow said handing her his jacket.

"No, no, I couldn't." Amy said as Shadow rolled his eyes and placed his blazer on Amy. "Thank you." Amy said as she slipped her arms through the giant sleeves. Amy smiled at Shadow before Shadow reached out and held her hand. Amy looked down at their hands and intertwined their fingers.

"How long?" Amy asked.

"Hmm?" Shadow hummed.

"How long have you…felt this way about me?" Amy asked as Shadow looked down at her.

"Two years." Shadow said.

"Two years?" Amy exclaimed.

"Ever since the festival." Shadow said in confirmation.

"Why haven't you asked me out before?" Amy asked. Shadow shrugged his shoulder as they walked the edge of the lake.

"I…I didn't think you would accept." Shadow said.

"What made you ask now?" Amy asked as Shadow chuckled.

"Sonic." Shadow said making Amy laugh. "And he thinks you're the persistent one." Shadow said sarcastically making Amy laugh again. "What about you? How long have you…felt this way about me?" Shadow asked.

"What makes you think I feel the same way?" Amy teased. Shadow rolled his eyes and lifted their intertwined hands. Amy laughed as she pulled their hands down. "About a year." Amy said.

"When did you start seeing me in a different way?" Shadow asked.

"When you saved me from Eggman." Amy said as Shadow remembered that day.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Shadow. Sonic." Amy smiled as the two hedgehogs walked into their bakery. Shadow had met up with Sonic and the blue hedgehog was pushing Shadow to ask Amy out…yet again. _

"_Hey Ames." Sonic said as he waved at her. "Where's Cream?" Sonic asked leaning on the counter. _

"_She's helping Vanilla with some last minute wedding details." Amy said as Sonic and Shadow nodded. _

_"Man, it is still weird that her and Vector are getting married." Sonic said shaking his head. "Anyways, Shadow did you want to ask Amy something?" Sonic said as Shadow glared at him. _

"_Yes Shadow?" Amy asked looking over to the dark hedgehog. Shadow looked at Amy before looking down._

"_Uh…" Shadow began to say before there was an explosion heard outside. Shadow and Sonic were outside within a second to see Eggman flying in the air with his Egg-carrier. _

_"Ah, Sonic…I thought I would run into you here." Eggman taunted as the two hedgehogs glared at Eggman._

"_Whatever you're planning, it's not going to happen, Egg-head." Sonic yelled as Amy walked out to see Eggman. _

"_Try and stop me!" Eggman yelled as he fired missiles at Sonic and Shadow. Sonic and Shadow dodged them as Amy ducked behind a wall. Sonic and Shadow charged his Egg-carrier delivering hard blows to the machine. Eggman shook his head before blasting them with lasers. Shadow flipped backwards avoiding them before Sonic swung above him and punched Eggman in the face. Eggman fumbled backward before slamming his fists on a large button. Two giant missiles launched from his Egg-carrier as Sonic hit one to fly into the air. The other was heading towards the ground…towards Amy. Amy's eyes widened when she saw the large missile. Shadow saw this and ran faster than ever to get to Amy. Amy covered her face and screamed as Shadow grabbed her and teleported away in a green flash. The missile hit the ground making a giant explosion sending Eggman flying away, but not before another fatal blow from Sonic. Amy slowly opened her eyes to see she was being held against Shadow. Amy looked up to see Shadow holding onto a lamppost and holding her with his other arm wrapped tightly around her waist. _

"_Y-You saved me?" Amy stuttered. Shadow dropped down to the sidewalk and let go of Amy. _

"_Yeah." Shadow said simply. Amy looked to see the giant crater from the missile and Sonic dusting his hands off. Amy looked back to Shadow and hugged him tightly. Shadow awkwardly hugged her back as Sonic snickered. Amy let go of him as Shadow looked at her._

"_Thank you." Amy said before kissing his cheek. Amy smiled before walking back to see the damage towards her bakery. Sonic simply walked by and patted him on the shoulder._

_**End of Flashback**_

"I didn't think that meant so much to you." Shadow said as Amy leaned against his arm.

"Well, it was my life." Amy said sarcastically. Shadow chuckled before stopping on a bridge above a small section of the lake. Amy smiled softly as she looked at the moon's reflection in the water. "This seems familiar…" Amy said as Shadow chuckled.

"Yeah, well it may not be Soleanna, but it's still beautiful." Shadow said as Amy smiled. Shadow turned to look at Amy and placed his hands on either side of her face. "You're so beautiful, Amy." Shadow murmured as Amy stared at his eyes. Even as a human…his eyes were still mesmerizing. Shadow leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck as Shadow deepened the kiss. Shadow and Amy eventually broke apart after their lack of air. "Stupid human lungs have low capacity." Shadow said as Amy giggled. Sonic and Riley were walking back to Riley's apartment.

"I'm just saying. I really like clothes." Sonic said as Riley laughed.

"Are you in fashion or something?" Riley asked holding Sonic's hand.

"No…but don't hate on my good fashion." Sonic said as Riley laughed again.

"I haven't laughed so much in a long time." Riley said as Sonic smiled at her. "So…are you going to pull an asshole move and not call me again?" Riley asked as they walked up to steps to her building. Sonic walked up the steps and stood in front of her. Sonic looked down at her sparkling blue eyes which were even more beautiful in the moonlight. He couldn't be in a committed relationship. He couldn't. Well…maybe a couple of dates won't hurt. Sonic leaned down and kissed Riley tenderly. Sonic soon pulled away after sometime and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Does that answer your question?" Sonic asked as Riley laughed and kissed him again.

"That it does." Riley said.

_**One Month Later…**_

"I did it!" Tails exclaimed walking out to the living room where everybody was. It's been a whole month since the gang arrived in the human world and they have actually gotten use to living here. Shadow and Amy's relationship triggered all the other relationships starting. The first being Silver and Amy and the second being Cream and Tails. Shockingly, yet not shocking, Rouge and Knuckles got together and now they act like an actual married couple. Sonic and Riley's relationship—despite the warnings from his friends—had gotten serious. Sonic denies that their relationship is serious, but the black-eyed man who hit on her would say differently.

"You finally figured out how to shave without cutting yourself?" Knuckles asked as Tails glared at him.

"No. I've built the way to get us all back!" Tails exclaimed as everybody cheered except Sonic. Sonic's face fell when Riley's face appeared in his mind. "We can be out of here within a week." Tails said as Cream jumped into his arms and kissed him. Sonic got up from his seat and grabbed his jacket. Shadow saw this and quickly kissed Amy before following Sonic. It was now winter so New York was a lot colder.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked as he and Sonic rode the elevator down.

"I'm going to break things off with Riley." Sonic said solemnly.

"You love her." Shadow said simply.

"What? No I don't." Sonic scoffed.

"Yes, you do." Shadow said as he and Sonic walked out of the elevator.

"No I don't." Sonic denied again.

"Tell me this then, Eli." Shadow said as Sonic stopped and looked at his friend. "Can you honestly look her in the eye and break-up with her?" Shadow asked. Sonic stared at him before walking away. Shadow sighed before walking back into the building. Shadow rode the elevator up and Amy was there to greet him.

"Is he going to be ok?" Amy asked as Shadow sighed.

"No." Shadow said simply. Amy frowned and leaned against Shadow as Shadow wrapped his arms around her. "We should make the most of this last week." Shadow said as Amy looked up at him. Amy leaned up and kissed him before nodding. Sonic was pacing outside of Riley's apartment waiting for her to open the door. Sonic had his back to the door when he heard Riley open it. Sonic turned it around and his mouth quickly dropped. Riley was just standing there in a towel with dripping hair.

"Sorry, I was just taking a shower." Riley said as Sonic just stared at her. "Eli?" Riley asked as Sonic shook his head.

"What?" Sonic asked as Riley laughed.

"Is my hot body distracting for you?" Riley asked laughing.

"Don't do that or you'll regret it." Sonic groaned as he stepped into Riley's apartment. Riley pressed Sonic against the wall and looked at him seductively.

"Will I?" Riley asked as Sonic groaned.

'_Focus Hedgehog. You got to do this. You have to break up with her.'_ Sonic thought when Riley suddenly pressed her whole body against Sonic's. _'Ok, maybe tomorrow.' _Sonic thought before lifting Riley up and carrying her to her bedroom. The next four days passed without much happening besides everybody preparing to leave.

"Do you think somehow I can make these boots fit when we get home?" Rouge asked clutching to a pair of boots.

"Not unless Miles comes up with some shoe shrink ray." Blaze muttered as Rouge looked over to Tails longingly.

"Uh…what did you say, Eli?" Tails yelled before walking away.

"Psst!" Sonic said hiding behind a wall. Amy looked over from her spot in the living room to see Sonic waving her over. Amy looked around before getting up and walking over to him.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I didn't break-up with Riley." Sonic said as Amy's eyes widened.

"Eli! We're leaving in four days!" Amy whispered harshly. "What happened that one day?" Amy asked.

"Well…we…didn't really…um…we kind of…did something else…" Sonic said awkwardly.

"Ok…I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Amy said as Sonic nodded. "Sonic, you need to tell her." Amy said as Sonic sighed.

"I know, I know. I have to break-up with her." Sonic said as Amy shook her head.

"No, you need to tell her that you love her." Amy said as Sonic sighed.

"Everybody needs to stop thinking that I'm in love with her." Sonic grumbled.

"You are." Amy said as Sonic shook his head. "Then what, Eli? What do you feel when you're around her or think about her?" Amy asked. Sonic remained silent before Amy nodded and left to go back into the living room. The next day Amy and Shadow were walking around the park holding hands. They stopped when they were at the bridge where they had their first kiss. Amy leaned her arms on the rail as Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Do you think everything will be the same when we go back?" Amy asked quietly.

"I'm pretty sure our Earth hasn't changed much." Shadow said as Amy looked down at her fingers.

"No, do you think we'll still want to be together?" Amy asked quietly. Shadow remained quiet for sometime before turning Amy around to face him.

"Amy, I've liked you two years before all of this human crap happened. It just took Eli's 97th time—yes, he counted—to finally push me enough to ask you out. And now that I finally have you, I don't plan on letting you go." Shadow said as Amy tears sprung into Amy's eyes before she launched herself at Shadow kissing him. Shadow held her tightly before letting her go and leaning his head on hers. "I love you, Amy Rose." Shadow said as Amy let out a watery laugh.

"I love you too, Shadow 'Gavin Jacobi' the Hedgehog." Amy said as Shadow chuckled and leaned down to kiss Amy again. Shadow pulled away and smiled at her.

"Hey, I forgot to show you this." Shadow said as he pulled out his phone. Amy was a little upset to see he still had the picture of himself and the mysterious woman. Shadow unlocked his phone and went to his pictures. He scrolled down for sometime before clicking on the picture of him and the mysterious woman.

"Um, Shadow, why are you showing me this?" Amy asked as Shadow shook his head.

"Look," Shadow said as he slid onto the next picture. Amy gasped when she saw her human-self smiling up at the camera with Shadow's arm tightly around her.

"That's me." Amy said looking at the phone.

"Yeah, I was looking through the pictures the other day and apparently Gavin and Amy are also dating." Shadow said as Amy laughed happily and kissed Shadow again. Sonic was, once again, pacing outside of Riley's apartment. Riley opened the door and thankfully was wearing clothes.

"Hey, what's wrong? You sounded a little frazzled on the phone." Riley said opening the door wider to let Sonic in.

"Yeah, listen, we need to talk." Sonic said as Riley sat next to him looking at him with a mixture of confusion and worry. "I'm going back home in a few days…for good." Sonic said as Riley gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Riley asked.

"I just, I just couldn't find the right time to tell you." Sonic said shaking his head.

"We can try long distance." Riley said holding Sonic's hand as Sonic shook his head.

"No, my hometown is too far away and it would be weird…" Sonic said thinking about her still as a human and him as a hedgehog.

"Montana is not that far. And why would it be weird?" Riley asked as Sonic sighed. He couldn't keep lying to her.

"Riley…I haven't been completely truthful to you." Sonic said as Riley looked at him in confusion. "I'm not from Montana and my name isn't Eli." Sonic said as Riley ripped her hand out of Sonic's.

"Then…who are you?" Riley asked.

"You wouldn't believe even me." Sonic said looking down. Riley crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Try me." Riley said as Sonic sighed.

"Ok, so my friends and I are all from another dimension where everybody is either human or a Mobian. A Mobian is an animal, like a hedgehog or a fox, that's bigger and can talk and other things. My friends and I are Mobians. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic said as Riley looked at him.

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" Riley asked.

"Yeah," Sonic said.

"As in the video game character?" Riley asked as Sonic whipped his head to look at her.

"I'm a video game character?" Sonic asked as Riley got up and walked over to a cupboard under her TV. She pulled out Sonic the Hedgehog New Gen. and handed it over to Sonic. Sonic looked at the video game and read the back. "Oh my God! This was all happened two years ago! I die and this dimension makes a video game about it?" Sonic said in outrage making Riley roll her eyes.

"Listen Eli, if you really wanted to break-up with me that much, you could have done it without making up some lame story." Riley said as Sonic put the game down.

"No, no, no, Riley, listen," Sonic said grabbed her wrist. "I'm not lying. I don't even want to break-up with you." Sonic said as Riley snatched her wrist out of his hand.

"Why should I believe you, _Eli_?" Riley sneered. Riley walked over to her front door as Sonic groaned.

"Because I love you!" Sonic yelled. Riley froze in her steps and slowly turned to face Sonic.

"What?" Riley asked.

"I love you, Riley. If you knew me, that was something very new and unlikely to me. But…you're so special to me and I love you so much." Sonic said as Riley looked at him.

"So, you really are Sonic the Hedgehog." Riley said as she walked over to him.

"Yeah…" Sonic said bashfully. Riley laughed a bit before standing up on her toes and kissing him. "Riley, wait, I'm leaving back to my dimension." Sonic said pushing her away. Riley frowned before she and Sonic sat down on her couch. Riley suddenly turned towards him and grabbed his hand.

"Let me come with you." Riley said.

"What?" Sonic said in confusion.

"Let me come with you to your world." Riley said as Sonic looked at her.

"You serious?" Sonic asked.

"As a heart attack." Riley said as Sonic kissed her passionately.

"I love you." Sonic said as Riley smiled brightly. "But, what about your friends and job? Your life here?" Sonic asked as Riley scoffed.

"Please Eli—sorry, Sonic—I barely have friends. Certainly friends who wouldn't miss me if I left. I work a dead-end job, Sonic. My life was boring and monotone before you. I love you and I don't want my color and sunshine to go away." Riley said as Sonic smiled and kissed her.

"You sure about this? There's going to be no turning back." Sonic said leaning his forehead against hers.

"I'm very sure, Sonic. I don't want you to leave me." Riley said as Sonic smiled.

"I don't want to leave you either." Sonic said as Riley smiled and kissed him. "I got to tell the guys." Sonic said after they kissed.

"That should be fun…" Riley said sarcastically. Sonic and Riley eventually made it back to the penthouse where everybody was.

"Oh…hey Riley…?" Cream said in confusion.

"Guys, I told her about us." Sonic said as everybody looked at Sonic wide-eyed. "And she wants to come with us back to our world." Sonic said as everybody looked over to Tails.

"It is possible." Tails said as everybody cheered and welcomed Riley to the group.

"So, wait let me get this straight…in this world we're all video game characters?" Knuckles asked as Riley nodded.

"Yeah…Shadow even has his own game." Riley said as Shadow nodded appreciatively.

"Do I have my own game?" Knuckles asked.

"You did a long time ago and you also had a comic with the Chaotix." Riley said as Knuckles smiled happily.

"Ok, guys…tomorrow we are leaving." Tails said as everybody nodded. The gang spent the rest of the day doing all the things in this world that they wouldn't get to do back in their world. The next morning everybody gathered around the ring Tails had reconstructed.

"How did you get all the parts, Tails?" Silver asked.

"Online." Tails said as everybody nodded. Tails pushed a few buttons before twisting the knob and jogging over to where everybody was standing. Sonic held Riley's hand as Shadow slipped his hand into Amy's.

"You ready?" Shadow asked as the wind started to gush around them.

"More than ever." Amy said before they were sucked into the portal. Everybody screamed as they held onto each other for dear life. They soon lost sight of the colorful portal as everything became black. Amy groaned as she sat up to see she was back in Tails' workshop. Amy looked down at herself to see her pink fur back and short limbs. Amy laughed happily as she felt her quills and tail. Amy started to walk around and wake everybody else up as they all cheered to be Mobian again.

"Riley…" Sonic said as he looked at an off-white fox. She had long wavy hair with bangs across her forehead and blue-gray eyes. Riley looked at herself before smiling and hugging Sonic. Everybody cheered again as they all hugged their respective other.

_**Four years later…**_

"Ok, ok, I can do this." Cream said as she looked at herself. Cream was wearing a gorgeous wedding gown as Amy fixed her veil.

"You're going to be fine, Cream. You love, Tails, remember?" Amy asked before waddling over to sit down. Amy was currently six months pregnant with hers and Shadow's _second _child. Two years ago Amy gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Serenity. Serenity was the apple of Shadow's eyes and Sonic was a very proud God-Father. Shadow and Amy married a year earlier and were a month away from celebrating their three-year anniversary.

"I do. I do." Cream said.

"Ok, good, now say that when you get to the aisle." Rouge said as Rouge handed her, her bouquet. Rouge and Knuckles got married a year earlier and plan to start trying to have a baby. Cream was currently getting ready to marry Tails after four years of dating. Cream and her bridesmaids—Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Riley—all walked over to the church entrance. The music started as Riley was the first to walk out. Riley and Sonic got married about two years ago and had a bouncy baby boy named Blitz. Blitz was a little fireball and was currently sitting next to Vanilla. Blaze walked out next and smiled over at Silver. Silver and Blaze got married a little after Shadow and Amy and had twins—one boy and one girl—named Topaz and Tyson. They were both deeply in love and were about the best parents out there. Rouge soon walked out and Amy was next.

"This is only the beginning." Amy said to Cream before walking out. Cream took a deep breath before she walked through the doors. She locked eyes with Tails and all her nerves quickly vanished. Tails smiled at her as she smiled back. The ceremony was lovely and so was the reception. Sonic stood up to make his toast as best man.

"Tails, Cream, I couldn't be any happier for you two. You guys are the final pair in our little group to get married. A lot has happened to us in these years we've been friends, but I wouldn't change it for the world. You're loyal and my very best friend. Cream you are the sweetest girl I know and Tails deserves to be with someone like you as you deserve to be with him. Let's all remember though, no matter how crazy things get, we all have each other." Sonic said as everybody clunk their glasses.

"Quick, quick, let's get a picture of everybody!" Cream said as everybody gathered around together. The photographer took the picture as everybody smiled brightly. After the wedding when everybody was gone, Shadow walked through the reception hall looking for Serenity's teddy bear. Shadow stopped when he saw a photo sitting on a table. Shadow looked at it confused before picking up the picture. Shadow smiled as he looked at the picture. It was practically the same picture they all had taken only hours ago, but they were all their human selves.

"Hey, what do you have there?" Amy asked holding a sleeping Serenity. Shadow handed her the picture as Amy laughed. "How in the world did this happen?" Amy asked as Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure, but I think we should keep it." Shadow said as Amy laughed and looked at the picture again.

"You still look good." Amy said as Shadow chuckled.

"You're still beautiful as ever." Shadow said leaning down and kissing his wife. Shadow took Serenity in his arms as the couple left the reception hall.

* * *

><p><em>(AN): Woo…that was the longest one-shot I've ever written. Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. If you really want to know I put up pictures of celebrities who I thought mostly resembled the characters. Of course there are little differences, but I think they're pretty good matches. I also have pictures of the penthouse and outfits on my website along with the celeb pictures. Go check that out and thanks for reading! _


End file.
